Fortuneteller Baba Saga
The Fortuneteller Baba Saga, is the sixth saga from the anime Dragon Ball. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Test Of The All-Seeing Crone" and the first half of "Return To The Tournament" . It occurs after the Commander Red Saga and precedes the Tien Shinhan Saga. It shows us the last stage of Goku's quest to find the seven Dragon Balls, and his training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Plot Fortuneteller Baba's five warriors Goku eliminates Staff Officer Black by lunging through his Red Ribbon Army Battle Suit, which cause the mechanism to explode in midair, killing Black in the process. Goku still needs to find the last Dragon Ball in order to summon Shenron and make his wish. The Dragon Radar will not show its location any more, so they journey to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Goku also picks up Upa because he wants to use the Dragon Balls to wish his father Bora back to life. When he hears this, Upa is delighted. Along with Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar, Goku and Upa find out they cannot afford to pay for the location, so they agree to fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters but also needed the practice. The first fighter is Fangs the Vampire who defeats Krillin easily by sucking his blood, but Upa and Puar team up and defeat him with garlic breath and an imitation of the crucifix. Yamcha goes up next and fights an invisible opponent, called See-Through the Invisible Man, who he defeats because of an idea that Krillin came up with, he pulls off Bulma's shirt and exposes her breasts to Master Roshi. Roshi, overwhelmed by this surprising (yet enjoyable) event, literally bleeds a geyser of plasma from his nose. This ends up all over the Invisible Man, making him not invisible as before, thus leaving him open and in clear view of Yamcha. Yamcha subdues the ruined Invisible Man, and the gang move on to the next opponent. His name: Bandages the Mummy. This ferocious foe defeats Yamcha with ease, but Goku is able to overcome the odds and defeat him. Next up is the infamous Spike the Devil Man, whose terrible Devilmite Beam attack is known to kill all those who are unfortunate enough to be hit by it by amplifying their inner evil to a fatal, explosive level. Goku, proving to be more than a match for Spike the Devil Man, pushes Spike the Devil Man to bring out his deadly technique, much to the dismay of Master Roshi and Fortuneteller Baba. However, Goku remains unharmed! Goku turns out to be pure of heart, through and through, and it does not take long for Goku to topple the wicked fighter from Hell. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask, who proves to be equal to Goku and even knows the Kamehameha. Goku has the man on the ropes until his opponent grabs his tail, disabling him, and then proceeds to repeatedly slam Goku against the ground; even to this end, Goku refuses to give up. At this point, Master Roshi, who had noticed something familiar about the man from the start, reveals that he is Goku's deceased grandfather, Gohan. Though shocked at this revelation, the others frantically try to think up a way to help Goku, but Roshi refuses to let them, knowing that Gohan will not give Goku any more punishment than he can handle. Bulma refuses to listen and accuses Gohan of outright cruelty, but at that moment, Gohan accidentally rips Goku's tail out by the roots. Free of this weakness yet again, Goku prepares to attack, but Gohan promptly surrenders, which surprises all around him. Gohan congratulates Goku on how strong he has become, but chastises him for never managing to overcome the weakness in his tail. Through these words, Goku realizes just who the man is, and, seeing no other reason to continue concealing his identity, Gohan unmasks himself. Overjoyed to see his grandfather again, Goku bursts into tears and leaps onto his grandfather in an emotional reunion. After greeting Master Roshi again, Gohan explains that he had masked himself to test Goku's strength, as Goku would most likely hold back if he knew his identity. Baba and Gohan explain that there are two worlds; the mortal world and the Other World, and she has the ability to bring the dead back to life. However, travel between the two worlds is very specific; Gohan is only permitted to stay in this world for one day. Baba had predicted that Goku would come to her, and Gohan had even approached her and asked as such, though she was unaware that Goku was Gohan's grandson. Goku then shows Gohan the Dragon Balls, and explains their nature and his adventures with Bulma and the others. Gohan thanks Master Roshi for teaching Goku all he knows, but Roshi tells Gohan that he only taught Goku the bare essentials, and knows as little about Goku's strength as Gohan himself does. Upa expresses guilt for wanting his father resurrected when Goku's Grandfather is dead, but Gohan explains that he is quite content with the afterlife and thus wants to remain dead, returning to the Other World after a final farewell. Baba tracks down the final Dragon Ball; it is with Emperor Pilaf in a Dragon Radar-proof box. The seventh Ball Goku catches up with the three in no time. Emperor Pilaf then makes a deal with Goku that they will fight and the winner will get all the Dragon Balls. Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu then enter robot battle suits to fight Goku. They know his weakness is his tail (they do not know it came off in the fight with Grandpa Gohan) so they get behind him (thinking it's still there) but can not see it, Emperor Pilaf then calls time to devise a plan to beat him, they think he's just hiding his tail in his pants so Mai grabs Goku and Emperor Pilaf uses a flamethrower built into the suit to burn off his pants to find his tail but all they see is his butt with a hole where his tail was, realizing his tail is gone and they have no chance they take the balls and run, Goku chases them and they fire a missile at him, he then throws it back and they give up the Dragon Balls and, because he is naked from the waist down Goku takes Shu's clothes and flies off on his cloud to get Upa and wish his father back to life. Traveling back to Bora's grave at Korin Tower, Goku summons Shenron and Upa wishes to resurrect Bora. As Upa tearfully reunites with his father, Goku grabs the four-star Dragon Ball before it can disperse with the others, and departs. Worldwide training Upon returning to Fortuneteller Baba's place, Master Roshi assigns him his new training: rough it in vast outside world on foot for new challenges and experiences. Goku would have to toughen up out there in the real world on his own this time, without the Flying Nimbus. Reluctant though he was, Goku charges onward, alone. Along the way, he meets a girl named Chao and saves a village from Terror and Plague, two mean criminals who have a gourd that traps people inside. He also finds himself supporting to Chin-Star School by helping his new friend Chin Taiken to defeat the formidable opponent Sky Dragon at King Wonton's Royal Match. Goku's travels land him in a tiny village terrorized by dozens of demons. The town's princess, Princess Misa, has been kidnapped by these frightening creatures, and King Kress wants Goku's help. Goku dares to go down into the underworld to retrieve the girl and battle Shula, who is responsible for taking her there. He successfully saves the princess from the demon tyrant Shula, and closes the door that lets demons exit into the living world. Later, he encounters Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who are running a scam, pretending to defeat the monster InoShikaCho for lots of money. Goku eventually foils their scam and once again heads out on his own. Three years later, he meets Fortuneteller Baba once again. After the encounter, it is about time for the sign-ups for the World Martial Arts Tournament to start. Goku saves a green fox fellow named Konkichi. Because he misses his plane while helping Konkichi, who befriends him and refers to him as his "brother," Goku ends up swimming the whole way across the world to get to the tournament. But will he arrive in time? Characters Major characters *Goku *Fortuneteller Baba *Yamcha *Krillin *Master Roshi Supporting characters *Grandpa Gohan *Spike the Devil Man *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through the Invisible Man *Staff Officer Black *Bulma *Puar *Upa *Oolong *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Sky Dragon *Shula *Melee *Gola *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Master Shen *Konkichi *Launch *Terror *Plague *InoShikaCho *Bora *Princess Misa *Turtle Battles featured *Goku vs. Staff Officer Black (Robot suit) *Krillin vs. Fangs the Vampire *Puar and Upa vs. Fangs the Vampire *Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man *Yamcha vs. Bandages the Mummy *Goku vs. Bandages the Mummy *Goku vs. Spike the Devil Man *Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan *Goku vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai *Goku vs. Plague *Goku vs. Terror *Goku vs. Master Chin *Goku vs. Rising Dragon *Goku vs. Sky Dragon *Goku vs. Gola *Goku vs. Shula *Goku vs. Tien *Goku vs. InoShikaCho Manga chapters Episode guide VHS/DVDs *Fortune Teller Baba - Five Warriors (68-70) *Fortune Teller Baba - Yamcha's Fall (71-73) *Fortune Teller Baba - Surprise Reunion (74-76) *Fortune Teller Baba - The Seventh Dragonball (77-79) *Fortune Teller Baba - Goku's Journey (80-83) *Fortune Teller Baba Saga (5) (68-83) *Dragon Ball - Season Three (Episodes 62-92) (February 2, 2010) Five Warriors.PNG|Five Warriors (68-70) Yamcha's Fall.PNG|Yamcha's Fall (71-73) Surprise Reunion.PNG|Surprise Reunion (74-76) The Seventh Dragon Ball.PNG|The Seventh Dragon Ball (episodes 77-79) Goku's Journey.PNG|Goku's Journey (80-83) dragon_ball_collection_06_fortune_teller_baba_sag_frontcover_large_UayekTyAMV6n96t.jpg|Foruneteller Baba Saga DVD set (68-83) Video games This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. ca:Saga de la Baba, la Vident pt-br:Saga Vovó Uranai Category:Dragon Ball sagas